Ich Liebe Dich
by suzhumiya arlovskaya
Summary: Elizaveta baru saja putus dengan Roderich. Di saat itulah Gilbert mengejeknya dan mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang tidak dimengerti Elizaveta! Lantas, apa maksud dan arti dari kalimat yang diucapkan Gilbert itu?


Ich Liebe Dich

.

.

.

.

_Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

Warning: Human Au

.

.

.

.

Suasana Hetalia High School sedang ramai karena sekarang sedang jam istirahat. Siswanya ada di mana-mana. Di kantin, di kelas, di halaman, di perpustakaan, dan di tempat lainnya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama teman, pacar, maupun sendirian.

Salah satunya yang sendirian adalah Elizaveta, sang gadis Hungary.

Dia sedang merenung di kursi yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah. Dia sedang sakit hati. Lho? Sakit hati kenapa? Yah, dia sakit hati karena baru saja diputus oleh Roderich, lelaki Austria yang begitu dicintainya. Dia masih heran, mengapa Roderich tega memutuskan hubungan mereka? Mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tahu alasannya. Kemudian, dia ingin menemukan orang yang mencintainya tanpa harus memutuskan hubungan seperti Roderich.

Beberapa saat menyendiri, Elizaveta dikagetkan oleh seorang lelaki Prussia yang begitu familiar dengan tawa khasnya.

"Oi, hahahaha! Kalau merenung begitu, kamu kelihatan kayak mayat hidup!" kata Gilbert—sang lelaki Prussia sambil mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Elizaveta. Refleks Elizaveta langsung bergeser sedikit untuk memperjauh jarak mereka.

"Diam, bodoh." Kata Elizaveta. Kemudian dia mulai merenung lagi.

"Heee~! Tumben langsung diam. Biasanya nyerocosmu panjang banget." Kata Gilbert.

Namun Elizaveta tetap diam sambil menatap pohon yang ada di seberang mereka.

Krik. Krik.

Sudah beberapa menit adegan diam-diaman mereka berlangsung. Gilbert merasa canggung dan akhinya buka mulut.

"Heeei. Diam terus. Lagi lapar ya?" tanya Gilbert.

Elizaveta tetap diam.

Sedikit catatan: Gilbert belum tahu tentang putusnya hubungan Elizaveta dengan Roderich.

"Kalo gitu … kamu bokek ya?"

Elizaveta tetap diam.

"Lalu … kamu mau boker?"

Elizaveta terus diam dan menjaga wajah cemberutnya yang ia pasang semenjak Gilbert menampakkan diri.

Gilbert terus berusaha membuat Elizaveta buka mulut—karena Elizaveta yang diam itu terlihat aneh.

Kemudian Gilbert menusuk jari telunjuknya di pipi Elizaveta. Namun Elizaveta tidak bergerak juga. Gilbert terus menusuk pipi Elizaveta. Beberapa menit kemudian Elizaveta tiba-tiba mengambil teflon yang ada di dekatnya dan memukulkannya ke kepala Gilbert.

"Aduh duh!" kata Gilbert mengaduh sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol karena dipukul dengan teflon. Tapi dia senang karena akhirnya Elizaveta menanggapinya.

"Oh iya. Kamu putus sama Roderich ya?"

Jleb! Gilbert menang!

Tiba-tiba Elizaveta meneteskan air mata. Ukh, dia nangis deh!

"Eh? Jadi benar ya? Iiiih kasian deh si Eli~~!" ledek Gilbert. "Hahaha! Eli putus! Eli putus!"

"Kenapa kamu malah senang, hah?!" kata Elizaveta sambil mengangkat teflonnya—bersiap memukul Gilbert.

"E-eh! Bukan maksudku begitu!" sanggah Gilbert.

"Lalu apa, hah?!" kata Elizaveta emosi.

"Aku … aku … Elizaveta, _ich liebe dich_!" seru Gilbert sambil melarikan diri sebelum teflon itu mendarat di kepalanya.

Elizaveta mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul Gilbert. Sekarang Gilbert sudah kabur dan menyisakan tanda tanya di kepala Elizaveta;

_Ich liebe dich _itu apa artinya?

.

.

.

.

Setelah mencari tahu apa arti dari _ich liebe dich_, Elizaveta langsung _blushing_. Sekarang dia tahu mengapa Gilbert malah senang ketika mendengar dirinya dan Roderich sudah putus! Ternyata karena Gilbert itu …

… mencintai Elizaveta!

Elizaveta pun menelpon Gilbert dengan perasaan meluap-luap. Akhirnya dia menemukan pengganti Roderich—yaitu Gilbert!

"Halo? Ini Gil—"

"_Yahooooo! Ini Gilbert!_"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau bilang tadi."

Gilbert diam. Sebenarnya dia senang bukan kepalang. Bahkan sekarang dia sedang salto beberapa kali saking senangnya.

"Sebagai balasannya … _szeretlek_, Gilbert!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Elizaveta langsung menutup teleponnya. Kemudian, Gilbert langsung mencari apa arti kata yang barusan diucapkan Elizaveta. Dan hasilnya … membuat Gilbert _blushing_.

Sepertinya, ada yang akan pacaran mulai besok, ya!

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hai, salam kenal! saya elizaveta suzhumiya, author baru di fandom ini!

bagaimana fanfic saya ini? apakah humornya kerasa? gomen kalau kalian tidak suka fanfic ini. tapi bagi yang suka, arigatou! kalau berminat, silahkan direview atau difavourite!

Catatan: _ich liebe dich _dan _szeretlek _artinya adalah aku mencintaimu.


End file.
